


Walk of shame?

by orphan_account



Series: Professor [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N wakes in Tom’s bed, no recollection of getting there.





	Walk of shame?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long.

Somehow it was the comfort that woke you. Not remembering having a plush and luxurious bed in your room, the comfort woke you up. Your eyes peel open, the sleep still dancing across your vision. Recalling that you had come to Tom’s house to talk, the foreign space starts to make sense. Yet you thought you had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped in his arms. Yet here you lay, engulfed in grey and white. Though lying there all day did seem tempting, the inviting pull of curiosity deemed stronger. That and the smell of bacon and eggs. Eggs. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, the cool floor sending tingles up your body. Only now noticing your attire you realize that you are dressed in nothing but one of Tom’s shirts and your underwear. Ignoring the fact he had seen you in your underthings, you stand and follow your nose to the kitchen.

He hadn’t noticed you yet. His hands both pressing the coffee and stirring to what seemed like pancakes. You saw what looked like a tray, holding a buffet of breakfast items. Breakfast in bed. He had meant to do breakfast in bed. You creep back slowly, not to disturb him, and make your way back into bed. Ten minutes pass and you hear footsteps coming towards you. Lightly shutting your eyes you pretend to be asleep.

“Good morning darling.” You hear from above you. Tom is perched above you, gazing into your eyes.

“Hi.” You say sitting up. In his hands is a platter of food. 

“Hungry?” He asks. Referring to the platter of food in front of him. Reaching for a piece of toast, you take a bite. He raises his hand, you flinch slightly. 

“Sorry. Habit.” You say. Your mouth full. You watch as he brings his hand up and slightly caresses your bruised cheek. You rest your head against his palm, sighing.

20 minutes later you were sat at the island as Tom did the dishes. 

“I should probably head home. My roommates will start to wonder about me.” You say. Tom stops what he is doing and turns around and walks over to you, until he is standing in front of you.

“When can I see you again?” He asks, tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“You’re still my professor, I’ll see you in class.” You say hopping off the stool. You slide past him, and go to gather your things.

After a twenty minute cab ride you find yourself at your residence. Paying the cabbie, you walk into the building sliding your keycard down at the front door you walk over to the elevators. You pull out your phone and text Tom.

\- Made it back safe. ;)

\- Good. xo - T

You step into the elevator and press the “6” button. After exiting the lift you walk over to your dorm, sliding the key card down you push it open. Surprisingly no one is awake. You put your coat on the couch as you pour yourself some water. Seemingly thinking to soon, Maria’s door opens quietly. Her boyfriend, and your friend Josh walks out. His hair is a mess and his shoes are in his hands.

“Hey.” You say. He jumps, obviously not noticing your presence.

“Oh hey (Y/N). Maria told me you moved up here. How are you liking it?” He asks, sitting on the armchair.

“Haven’t really been here enough to know but it’s better than my last room.” You say, putting your glass in the sink. You walk over and sit on the couch. 

The two of you continue to talk, Maria eventually joins you. About an hour later your phone rings.

“Shit hang on.” You say grabbing you ringing cell. 

“Hello?” You say

“You forgot your bra.” A familiar voice says on the other end. Looking down at your sweatered torso, the thought of a bra didn’t occur to you. And you were still wearing his shirt.

“Did I?” You ask flirtatiously. Being cautious with having your friends next to you.

“Yes, and it seems to be a pretty lace one. I can just imagine your breasts being cupped so perfectly in them.” He says, slightly moaning into the phone. Your eyes go wide, and your cheeks pink.

“Who’s on the phone?” Josh teases. 

“Tom I’m with my friends right now we’ll talk later.” You say, slightly mortified.

“Alright darling. Goodbye,” He says, you hang up the phone.

“So who’s Tom?” Josh asks.

“Boyfriend.” You say, getting up and shutting your door.


End file.
